


Stranger Things 2.5 (Chapter 1: Back to Where It Started)

by YeBoiAras



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 19:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19774903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeBoiAras/pseuds/YeBoiAras
Summary: This takes place after season 2..





	Stranger Things 2.5 (Chapter 1: Back to Where It Started)

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after season 2..

Chapter 1: Back to Where It Started

_Months passed since the death of Bob, poor old Bob. He was a great guy and Joyce hasn’t been the same ever since, always in her room talking to herself. Though the kids have grown abit since then and they’re developing sexual hormones as well as becoming more obnoxious except that they aren’t brats anymore. Everything seems good, and it’s nice to finally get time to relax after that hellhole we just came out of. But… for some reason I miss that hellhole even though it was a real nightmare to be in, there was something about it that makes me want to go back, maybe it’s J----._

“Hopper, we need to talk.” Her voice trembles like the magnets on the fridge before they tumble to the ground.

_Which was strange, considering that I live in a forest, no interference whatsoever._

_“I think… they’re back, and they’re coming for Will!”_

_“For Christ’s sake Joyce, it’s over! We closed the gate and the demos or whatever the fuck they are… will not come back!”. I yelled back, making no sense of her words._

_She stood there, at a loss of words for my disbelief. I’m on her side but this is just… too much, way too much. I mean, it doesn’t make sense, they can’t be back._

_“I can prove it to you” she speaks as if she uncovered some breakthrough._

_I tried telling her to just sit down for a moment and take a few sips of wine but she wasn’t having it and insisted on me coming with her back to Hawkins lab. Out of haste I agreed, thinking that this would all be cleared up once she realizes that she needs support._


End file.
